A Cobwebs Series Side Story: Pumpkinhead
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: One day, Sally visits Alistair, only to discover why he wouldn't answer the door. Set after and contains spoilers for the end of 'Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween'


Pumpkinhead.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

A Cobwebs Series Side Story

Sally walked through the Pumpkin Patch, singing quietly to herself.

Ever since she began living with Shadow, she had been as happy as she'd even been. She could make clothes whenever she wanted. And she was allowed to visit her two best friends: Cobweb Skellington and Alistair Skelton.

They were the ones who allowed her freedom.

Sally began skipping toward Alistair's house.

Cobweb was not with her this time, due to the fact that Jack Skellington, Cobweb's father, needed his son to go with him to a meeting.

Sally knocked at Alistair's door. She waited, but there was no answer. "Alistair?" She knocked on the door again.

Suddenly, Sally felt a finger tap her on the shoulder and shrieked. Two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

Sally stared at the person. "Alistair?"

Alistair Skelton stood in front of her in his usual attire. But his head was missing.

"Alistair? Oh, Alistair. Where's your head?" Sally asked.

Alistair pointed at the pile of mushy pumpkin.

Sally sighed.

Alistair pointed at the freshly-grown pumpkin in the little fence.

"You want me to make your new head?" Sally asked.

Alistair gave her a thumbs-up.

"But…I…"

Alistair placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sally nodded and took hold of his hand, leading him over to the pumpkin. They sat down in front of it. Alistair reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a small knife and handed it to her.

"But…Alistair, I don't know how-" She stopped when he pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and placed it in front of her.

It was a diagram of Alistair's old head. The measurements for the eyes and where to cut and such.

Sally stared at it before taking the pumpkin onto her lap. She stabbed it with the knife and cut carefully. She moved the knife down, then angled it and cut again. The first circle was cut out. Truth be told, it was more of an oval. But still a good shape for Alistair's eye socket.

Sally looked at Alistair's body for guidance. It gave her a thumbs-up.

She smiled and began cutting out Alistair's eye sockets. When that was done, she moved to the mouth. Taking a quick glance at the diagram, she stabbed the pumpkin with the knife and cut carefully. She, delicately, cut out a large smile; the way she liked to see Alistair.

Sally allowed a small grin to play at her lips as she lifted her creation and placed it on top of Alistair's neck, fixing it so that it balanced on his wooden neck. "Alistair?"

Nothing happened.

"Alistair?"

Alistair suddenly blinked. "S…Sally? Sally!"

"Oh, Alistair." Sally said, smiling widely at him.

"Sally, what happened?" Alistair asked.

"Your head fell off. I made you a new one." Sally explained.

Alistair smiled. "Aw, shucks. Thanks, Sally." He paused. "Why can't I smell anything?"

"Oh!" Sally removed his head and took the knife and cut out two small holes above the mouth for nostrils. She placed the head upon Alistair's neck. "Better?"

"Much." Alistair said. He looked around. "Where's Cobweb? I thought he was coming with you?"

"Mr. Skellington said that Cobweb had to accompany him to a meeting. So, it's just us today."

"Oh…That's ok. Just like old times." Alistair smiled.

Sally returned the smile and then, quite surprisingly, hugged her friend.

Alistair felt his pumpkin cheeks go red. Not that he knew how they did that. He slowly hugged Sally back. Sally released him.

"Come on," She began. "Let's play tag."

With that, she poked him, exclaiming, "Tag, you're it!" Then running off as fast as she could.

Alistair was still. "Yeah…" He shook off this odd feeling he had and got up, running after her.

Alistair Skelton had always liked Cobweb Skellington, but, sometimes, he liked being alone with Sally.

…

Author's note:

This little one-shot came to me when I was writing the scene in chapter 11 of Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween where Alistair explains to Sally that the pumpkin, which is further away then the others, is his new head.


End file.
